Let Me Sign
by JadeDougy
Summary: Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Stuck in a loveless relationship, running from abuse and fear. Is Edward the one to fix Bella? Abuse and broken Love. All Human. Rockward & Rockella.
1. Make Me Wanna Die

It's one of my old stories, I never finished with different characters. I thought I'd make it Bella and Edward.

It's a work in process. I will try to update it as fast as I can type up the parts I already have written out. The rest is jumping around in my head.  
>Hope everyone is enjoying it. Any mistakes are of own. I don't notice them until it's already been publish.<p>

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>I pull up my blue and black Skullcandy Hesh Shattered Headphones, and hitting play on my Ipod touch and start a slow jog from the tour buses.<p>

'Make Me Wanna Die' plays, I turn up the volume to a reasonably loud volume. Taylor's rough voice pushing me to run harder and faster.

I see blurs of the kid waiting outside the grounds to get in, but I play them no mind just keep running. Running like I was running from my life. Plus I just hate being cooped up in that small area.

It makes me a good twenty minutes to get to the small mall in this town of wherever we are. I slow to a fast walk and then to come to a complete stop.

I lean over, breathing hard.

Attack!Attack! screams at me, I slide my headphones down, leaving them on my neck. I look around, and see nothing. "Oh wow.. What a view," I mutter, the sarcasm dipping in my voice. Something vibrates on my breast. I pull out my phone and wipe off the sweat, "Hello?"

"Where are you? I woke up and you were gone." Jacob says, uneasily.

I push up my sunglasses up, revealing the purple, blue, and yellow bruise on my right eye.

"I just went for a run." I keep my voice even.

"I'm really sorry," He drops his voice, down low, and closes a door, "You know that happens when I drink."

I think back to last night, and the night before. Last night was the first time he had hit me. He usually just yelled and smashed the wall behind my head. But never hit me. Jacob wasn't himself, it was like he was some monster.

"Baby?" Jacob questions, bringing me back to the present.

"Yeah?" I sigh, looking back towards the bus in the distance.

"I love you. Come back and We'll go out. I don't have a show until 3:30." He says, sweetly.

I close my eyes, breathing deep, "I love you too." I hear him smile, "Okay, good. Listen, I got to go. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll be back in about 20 minutes." I press the end button before he can say anything else.

"FUCK!" I scream into the mountains, only they don't echo it back to me. I'm too broken to even get a reply.

I pull up my headphones, and find the loudest song I could find, pressing play and pulling my black Ray bans sunglasses down, I run as fast I can.

My legs feel like jelly when I come slamming into the grounds, the kids have gotten in and are walking round. I slow to a jog, heading towards the bus. Security comes towards me as I run up, I flash my lanyard with my badge on it.

He nods, letting me in, I run hard again towards our bus, blocking out the other bands standing round.

I see Jacob, waiting for me. He's pacing and frowning. I wave, smiling like nothing is wrong.

Everything is wrong.

He breaks into a grin and waves back, holding his arms out. I run into them, knocking us back to the bus door.

He grins, staring at my face. I smile back, glad he can't see my eyes. He doesn't know, not yet anyways.

Jacob kisses me softly, and runs his hand over my cheek.

I kiss him, nuzzling into this neck, breathing in his smell. Someone must have thought we were knocking.

The bus door starts to open, Embry stands there, "Oh, sorry guys, I thought someone wanted in." He smirks.

I look up at him. Jacob's back was to him. "Is the shower working?" I ask, hoping it is. I'm getting tried of asking other bands.

"Yeah about that." Embry rubs the back of his neck, the guy is coming today, so you'll have use somebody else's. I think Simple Plan, got a hotel room, you could ask them."

I nod, "Okay, I guess one more day won't kill me of not showering." I step back from Jacob. 3 days without a shower. My hair hurts from being unclean and everything else is hurting.

"Uh, No offence, babe, but you kind of smell." He holds his nose jokingly.

I smirks, "Ha-ha, Thanks Jacob."

Jacob leans over and kisses me, "Just go ask, it doesn't hurt to ask. Beside who won't let such a beautiful girl use there shower. Neked and everything. On second thought, maybe that's not such a good idea." He laughs, but his eyes are fierce.

I stare at him, "Please babe." I push my bottom lip out, "I really smell. Or I could just get a hotel room at the only hotel they have. Since I can't use the band shower."

He stares at me and then smiles, "All Right."

"Thanks babe," I kiss him. I walk around him, heading into the bus.

"Damn, Girl. You do stink." Embry holds his nose.

"Wanna make something of it." I jump towards him, can't move quickly enough to get a way.

I laugh, madly, and heading down to the bus to the bunk area.

* * *

><p>For Those who are reading I was Drowning. I'm know I haven't updated in forever. I'm trying to figure out where I want to go with it.<p>

Thanks for reading.

Let me know what you think, I'd love to know

Feel free to add me on tumblr if you'd like : http:/ akissfromtheundead(.)tumblr(.)com/ for a view into my mind, it's kind of cra-cra :)


	2. Edward Cullen, Shower Man

**Chapter 2 Meeting Edward Cullen, Soloist:**

"Okay, it's the big black and white one, on the left side beside We Should Whisper's bus." Seth says, pointing to a bunch of buses down from ours.

I stare at him dumb founded, "You think I'm going to find their bus. All the buses look the same."

He frowns, staring at the bruise under my eye.

I pull my Ran Bans down, frowning.

"Sorry Bella," He smiles sadly, "I guess just ask around and you find them soon enough."

"All right, that's been every helpful, Seth. Thanks, I'll see you later, I guess." I start to back away, nodding my head.

"Right," Seth breaks into a grin, and heads back into the bus.

I turn around, walking towards the other buses.

"Hey Bella!" Someone calls behind me.

I touch my eyes making sure my glasses are down. I turn towards the voice, seeing Alex from All Time Low. "Hey Alex," I smile, he jogs towards me, holding a Monster. The official tour water.

"What's up, Beautiful?" He grins at me, looking at my duffle bag.

I smile back, grabbing his Monster, "Ohh you know the usual. Looking for a shower." I take a slip and hand it back to him.

"Should've known," he laughs, "You know, I heard Edward Cullen got a hotel room." he winks.

I giggle, "You know I heard that same rumor, but I can't find his tour bus. Seth said it's by We Shoulder Whisper. I'm thinking he's wrong."

Alex puts his arm around my shoulder, I felt like someone was watching me but I dare not look back.

"Nah, Seth's wrong. His bus is right by mine." He smirks, leading me towards his bus and Edward Cullen's.

"So, what's new? I feel like I never see you anymore." Alex squeezes my arm.

"Dude, you just seen me last night." I look at him, "how much did you drink last night?"

"Uhh.. I lost count," he laughs, "Fuck though, Jacob was pretty fucking wasted. Wow, I though he was going to kill someone."

"I hadn't noticed," I say, quietly, "I was too high to care." I laugh.

Alex laughs, "Yeah, you were."

He comes to a stop in front of a bus tour that looked exactly like the one I was riding in. Black and White and huge.

"Well, it's no wonder that I didn't find the damn thing. They all look the same." I roll my eyes.

Alex laughs, "Come on, this one has way more bugs guts on it." he nods towards the grill.

"That's disgusting, Alex. You're such a boy." I shake my head.

"Please," He laughs, "it's not like I'm going to eat them."

"That would be sick!" I shout, dropping my bag.

"Ouch," some guy says from behind me.

"Now you've done it." Alex mutters, trying not to laugh.

I shove his shoulder, "Oh shut up."

I turn around, "I'm really sorry about that." I smile at the boy.

He's about 5'9 with spiked reddish brown hair, he's wearing black Ran Bans. He's dressed in a stripped black and white tank top exposing his tattoo sleeve and black dickie's shorts, that show his leg piece.

He smiles, picking up my bag, and hands it to me. "Thanks," I smile, a deep blush forms.

Alex turns around, "Hey Edward."

He grins and nods at Alex, "What's up?"

Alex slaps me on the back right on a new bruise. I wince and then cover It up with a cough.

Edward notices, "You okay?" He mouths. I nod, and smile, waving my hand.

"Edward this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward." Alex monitions between us.

Edward nods, and smiles, "Hey."

I smile back, "Hey Edward. I know this is totally forward, but can I use your shower." I grin uneasily.

Edward laughs, "Ohh, you're the girl, Jacob's girl."

I grin, showing my teeth, "That would be me. How did you guess?"

"The duffle bag and talk of a shower. I'm surprised, I didn't hear from you sooner." Edward smirks.

"Well, I was only informed about this until today and I'm hoping it will be the last time, I ask someone." I look down, at my beat up black chucks.

Alex has seemed to walk off, leaving me and Edward.

"I'm heading to check on my baby. So come with me. My band mates shouldn't be there." He smiles, walking backwards to a golf cart.

"Wait, you just left your kid in a hotel room alone?" I freak, my mouth hanging open.

Edward gives a big laugh, "No no, my dog Delilah." he pauses, and catches his breath, "It has A/C. I don't like to keep her locked on the bus. It's way to hawt."

I let out, a huge sign of relief, "Oh thank god."`

He holds out his hand, "Ready?" Edward smiles sweetly, flooding me with the feeling of happiness.

"Yes," I take his hand.


	3. A Working shower

Thanks for reading and alerting! :)

Shout out to my wonder Wife : Charlie (**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1657366/) Go check her out! **

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch3: A Working Shower:<strong>

"It's not much, but it's clean." Edward says, as he slides the key card in the door. The green light flashes and he pulls down the door handle opening the door. The hotel room is a fair size with a queen size bed, two tan wood night tables on each side of the bed and a TV cupboard. The closet is by the front door and another door over by the kitchen area.

A tiny dog comes running towards Edward, "Hi Baby!" He scoops her up in his arms and kisses her head as she licks his face.

"Awwh, she's really cute." I come up behind Edward and hold out my hand for her to smell.

Delilah licks my hand and jumps into my arms, "Hi My Sweet Girl!" I pet her head.

Edward smiles, "She's a good judge of people."

I look at him, my sunglasses hiding my eyes, "Oh I don't know about that, I'm pretty screwed up."

He shrugs, "Maybe so, Bella. But she'll find the good in you. The shower is just though that door."

I hand Delilah back to her daddy, "Thanks, I really appreciate this. And I don't know can pay you back up I will, Cullen."

"Don't worry about," He smirks, "Maybe you could watch Delilah, so she doesn't have to be stuck in the bus all the time."

I grin, "I could that. I know the feeling" I pat her head as I head into the bathroom.

It's looks to be a fair size. I pull the door, leaving it open slightly.

The bathroom is huge with a big spa tub with jets under the window, a shower with glass doors, big enough for two people with a giant shower head in the middle of the shower. His and her sinks with beautiful marble garnet countertops.

I listened for a minute, Edward wander around the room, singing and talking to Delilah.

I take my Ran Bans off and place them on the counter.

Leaning forward, I stare at the ugly bruise on my eye and sigh. I strip off my black baby tee and my black Lulu Lemon yoga pants.

I turn my back to the mirror and look over my shoulder and my nasty bruise on my shoulder blade right where my bra strap goes, no wonder it hurt to put it on. Unhooking the bra and pushing off my pink panties, I jump into the shower turning it on.

Hot water runs over my sore body, I close my eyes, lifting my face into the water.

The door squeaks and opens, "I'm not looking," Edward calls, "Just bring you some fresh towels."

"Okay, Thanks Cullen," I look around the shower for soap and shampoo. The room is quiet, expect for the shower running. "Did you forget something?"

I turn around, Edward is standing in front of the sink staring at the mirror.

He notices me, "Oh sorry, I was just uhh.. thinking," he blushes.

I smile, "it's okay, I'd say join me, but my boyfriend is pretty jealous guy."

He chuckles, "That's okay, Bella." His eyes flashes to my bruised eye, "Okay, Uhh…, I've let you finish."

He runs out as fast as he can and closes the door all the way behind him.

I see my naked body in the mirror, bruise everywhere,

I looked as broken on the outside as I felt on the inside. The tears slowly came with the mix of water and then became a steady stream of tears as I crash down to the shower floor.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think, I'd love to know<p>

Feel free to add me on tumblr if you'd like : http:/ akissfromtheundead(.)tumblr(.)com/ for a view into my mind, it's kind of cra-cra :)


	4. I'm no Damsel in Distress

Thanks for reading and alerting! :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 4: I'm no Damsel in Distress.<strong>

_**Pull yourself together Bella. No one knows that your boyfriend has taken to beating you like a punching bag. **_

I stand up from where I had fallen in the shower. Turning of the water, I step out, wrapping the big white towel around me.

I head towards the mirror and throw my duffle bag on the counter, pulling out my blue skinny jeans, black lace thong and matching black lace bra and my black v-neck shirt.

I gently cover up my eye, as best I could. My eye was not really for any other kind of make up.

Edward knocks as on the door as I finish braiding a fishtail braid into my hair.

"Come on." I turn towards the door.

Edward slips in and smiles, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." I smile, and throw my long light brown hair back. "Thanks for the shower, it was amazing."

"Glad I can be of help." Edward grins, looking me up and down.

"About the marks and the bruise.." I start.

Edward cuts me off, "Don't worry about it, it's not my business."

I step towards him, "No, I want to explain, its really embarrassing actually."

He stares deeply into my dead brown eyes.

_**Can he see my deep dark secrets? **_

I stare back into his beautiful green eyes, "I'm really clumsy and when I'm drinking or been smoking pot. I kind of end up walking to into things." I smirk, staring at his face.

_**I'm not clumsy, I'm just stupid. And I've become everything I was running from. **_

"Well, that's just funny." Edward laughs lightly, pushing a hair off my cheek and behind my ear. My heart flushes. I just meet Edward but I feel like I've known him forever. He feels safe.

I would've blushed if I remember how. I smile. Stepping into the space between us.

_**What am I doing? Am I asking to get killed? **_

Edward phone buzzes in the main room, he coughs, "Uhh, I should get that,"

I nod, "Right, yeah. I should get back too."

He turns and heads out of the backroom.

I turn and look at myself, my eyes looked a little brighter then before. That's weird.

I dismiss the thought as I grab my bag and head out of the bathroom.

Edward is on the phone, pacing around and speaking in French.

I start towards the door, when I hear Edward, "Hang on, I'll call you back."

Delilah runs towards me, and jumps up, "Hi Baby." I whisper holding her close, kissing her little head.

"Sorry about that," Edward says apologetically.

I look up at him, "It's all good, thanks again for shower. And just let me know whenever you want me to look after Delilah." Delilah barks at the sound of her name.

Edward looks down at his dog, then back at me, "Of course. She really like you."

I smile, "I really like her. Give me your phone and I'll add my number, and just text me anytime."

Edward nods and grins, "Sound great." I hand him Delilah and he hands me his Iphone.

I send myself a quick text just so I have his number already.

"Okay, Great, well I guess I should get going." _**I'm sad to leave them. **_Edward looks sad as sad as I feel. "Yeah maybe."

I step forward and wrap my arms around his buff muscular body, "Thanks Cullen." I kiss his cheek, as he squeezes me back. _**I want to kiss his lips. **_

The door opens behind me, and four body shuffle in.

"Shit. Sorry Edward," a boy with a French accent says behind me.

Edward and I step back from each other.

"Hey Guys, This is Bella, Jacob's girl. Bella, the guys." Edward smiles at his band mates.

I smile and wave, "Guys."

The one with a square face and light brown hair spiked into a faux hawk, "Hey I'm Peter." I shake his hand.

"Jasper," He's got these beautiful piercing brown eyes, my eyes used to look like that. I sigh but smile at Jasper.

"and Emmett." Emmett has a cute baby face with a buff body. He holds a camera.

"I hope you don't mind being on camera?" Emmett asks, laughing.

"No, its all good. Well it was really nice meeting all of you." I smile, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, you too." they are all say at the same time.

Edward comes up behind me, "I'll text you later?"

I smile, "I'd like that," I turn and head down the hallway.

"Dude, what the fuck are you thinking?" someone says to Edward unaware that I can still hear them.

"You said that's Jacob's Black girl. He's a fucking beast when it comes to his girl. He maybe small but he is a monster." Emmett gasps.

"She could use a friend." Edward mutters. "You don't understand how lonely she looks."

"Edward, I know you have this need to say girls. But be fucking careful unless you have a death wish." Jasper says, calmly.

_**You don't know the half of it.**_ I tune them out, trying not to think of what waits for me when I get back.

* * *

><p>Tumblr : http: akissfromtheundead(.)tumblr(.)com/ for a view into my mind, it's kind of cra-cra :)


	5. Being Famous, Jacob Black's Girl

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Thanks for reading and alerting! :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 5 : Being Famous, Jacob Black's Girl: <strong>

I manage to make it out of the hotel without getting lost. I slip on my sunglasses before I open the doors. The sun shines bright as I walk back towards the stadium grounds. I find it funny that the kids hadn't noticed that we were staying at the hotel.

I smell it before I see the puff of white smoke, my body automatically heads towards it.

The girls don't notice me until I make a noise behind them.

"Oh shit!" the red head freaks at her friend. "Quick, put it out."

"No, girls, I'm not the cops, I was wonder if I could get a hit?" I speak up, startling them.

They turn around, "Holy Shit! You're you." The other girls freaks out, almost fainting.

I smile, a bit confused. "Yeah, I am me. But who do you think I am?"

The red haired one finally finds her words, "Your Bella, Jacob Black's girlfriend! Omg can we get an autograph and a picture with you?" They smile so widely. Half way from peeing their pants.

I grin back, "Sure, as soon as I can have a couple hits of that joint?" I wink

"Ahh!" They scream together, jumping up and down, "Of course!"

I'm feeling pretty good, walking back to our bus, my head empty and free from thoughts and worries.

Security remembers me from this morning and just let me on through. The bands have been playing for a couple hours.

_**Oops, I guess has time as just passed by me. I think I need a nap.**_

I see our bus and I run towards it. The colours blur.

The door flies open, "Where the fuck have you been?" Jacob screams at me.

I come, crashing down. Reality hits me like a tone of bricks. My heart feels like it's in my throat.

"What?" I stare up at him, his face is red with anger.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He storms down the bus stairs, and grabs my upper arm gripping hard.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" I snap back at him. I shove him in the chest. "Get the fuck off me, Jacob!" I shout.

"Is everything all right," someone says behind me.

I stare at Jacob's face watching him sweat. He lets go of my arm, "Yeah its fine." he growls deeply at me.

I put on a brave face and stare back at him. My heart pounds in rib cage.

"Okay, well your need on the stage in 5 minutes, so let's go."

_**I make a mental note to thank Security**_.

Jacob gets in my face, "We'll finish this later," His eyes are so dark, they are almost black, "Now give me a kiss."

I kiss his lips, "Have fun, babe."

He kisses me back, deepening the kiss, "Thanks Hunny." He walks off behind security.

I wait until he's gone before jumping on the bus.

I head into the kitchen. I'm shaking hard, I can't even pour the orange juice.

"FUCK!" I scream, slamming my hands down on the counter. The orange juice slops on the counter.

**Knock Knock. **

I breath heavily and stalk over to the door, "What?" I demand, swinging the door open.

"Oh is this not a good time?" Edward looks embarrassed.

I frown, "Sorry, Edward. I- I just - I don't even know, did you want to come in?" I walk up the stairs, leaving no room for answer.

Edward follows behind me, "Wow, all these buses look the same on the inside as they do on the outside." he mutters behind me.

I feel tears in my eyes, "Yeah they do, don't they?" my voice cracks . "Bella, what's wrong?" he comes up behind me. Ever so gently laying a hand on my shoulder.

If I wasn't so in tuned to his actions I wouldn't have even noticed.

I turn toward him, "I'm just sc-." I start to tell him the truth but stop, "I'm high and paranoid." I laugh without humour.

Edward frowns, "Oh, yeah it can be hard." he takes his arm away.

I sigh, walk backwards to the couch and flop down on it, "So, what's up?" I lean my head back on the backrest.

Edward flops down beside me, "Would you like to baby-sit Delilah and you can stay in the hotel…"

"Done!" I cut him off before he can finish. _**Freedom.**_

"While I'm on stage for the rest of the week, while we are here… " he finish in a big mumble.

I smile and jump up, "I'm really excited about this." I run down to the bunk area.

Edward follows behind me, watching me throw my Ipod, Iphone and chargers into my black bag.

"What else do I need?" I ask, looking up at Edward.

He looks down at me sitting on the floor, "Uh, I don't know. it looks like you've got your whole life in there." he frowns.

"What? Why are you frowning?" I look around, trying to figure what could be upsetting him. I don't see my pipe, panties or tampons.

"I don't understand why girls need to live in their purses!" he freaks.

I look at my bag, "Dude, this bag isn't that big! But my whole life is in this bag… so uhh yeah!" I laugh and bite my lip.

Edward looks at me and knees in front of me, "Really? Do tell?" he smiles, reaching out and touches my hand.

Our hands morph together before my eyes. The Fuck…

I look up into his bright shinning green eyes, they flicker like a flame. "There's not much to tell. I meet Jacob and he showed me the world. I packed my bags and I never looked back. Besides you can only put so much into this bag."

He smiles, "Sounds like you got you're fairy tale, Princess."

"Yeah.." I look away.

_**A fairy tale where I'm locked in the tower with the awful prince. Come save me, Cullen.**_

Edward stares at me, "But I think there's more to the story then that just."

"Uhh, you're probably right. I long boring story. That you don't need to hear." I need to nip this in the butt. "Can you take that bag for me, I just need to grab my laptop and a book or two." I stand up, and walk into the back of the bus, looking for my laptop and books.

Edward sighs, and heads back into the front of the bus.

* * *

><p>Tumblr : <strong>akissfromtheundead<strong> (for a view into my mind)


	6. Remembering Who I Was

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 6 : Remembering Who I Was.<strong>

_Jacob, _

_It's clear we need sometime apart. I'm just looking after Deliah. I'll be back tonight. _

_Love Bella. xo_

I place the note on the counter and head out the door.

Edward waits outside for me.

"Damn girl, how many books do you need?" Edward's eyes bug out when he looks at the five books in my hands.

I smirk, "What? It's only 5. I have more in the back of the bus."

"Remind me, if I ever need a book on tour, just come over to Bella's Library." he bumps his shoulder with mine.

I look down at our feet, a red and black pair of beat up chucks. "So, thanks again for doing this."

He stops and stand in front of me, lifting my chin with his hand, "You're welcome. You know when your happy, your eyes shine brighter then ever."

I look up, "Really? I noticed that when I'm with you. They're bright like they used to be." I feel some blood rush into my cheeks, "and I can blush again!" I freak out, jumping into Edward's arms.

He startled but wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tight.

I kiss his cheek and hop down, "What time do you play tonight?"

Edward drops his arms to his side, "Uhh, I think 7?"

I smile, "Okay, can we do something? I mean if you want to? I'm so sick of being in this small cage like some kind of animal."

"Yeah, of course we can." Edward grins at me, "We'll just drop your stuff off and get the guys and go somewhere."

We start walking towards the gates and away from the bus. I glance at him, he notices me looking and looks over at me and smiles, "What?"

"Nothing," I grin. My heart beats feverishly. _**I don't want to think of the future. I only want to think of the now.**_

"She's brave enough to come back." Emmett jokes, pulling me into a hug.

"Something like that," I laugh, and hug the rest of the guys.

"Dude, let's go eat something I'm starving." Emmett whines, flopping down on the bed. Something cracks loudly.

"This why is we can't have nice things." Peter mutters under his breath.

I laugh, "That sounds like something my girlfriend would've said ."

Peter smiles at me, "Well with Emmett, it's the truth."

"There's that mall, I'm sure It will have a food court or something and its pretty small and I don't think a lot of people would be there." Jasper pipes up,

"I think the whole town is at the ground." Emmett laughs, loudly.

"Ha! You're probably right," Edward agrees, "All right, let's do it."

We ended up, splitting up when we got to the mall. Edward and I ended up by ourselves.

"Okay, We'll meet you guys later." Edward says to the guys.

"Sure, we will." Emmett winks. "It's a good thing we took two cars." Edward rolls his eyes, he places his hand on my back and moves me in the other direction.

"I want to go shopping." I smile at Edward, seeing if I can stir shit up.

His face goes blank and then he breaks into a smile, "All right, lets do it. But no books, I think you have more then enough."

"Psh, you can never have enough books." I stick my tongue out at him.

"You did not just stick your tongue out at me." he says, in a serious tone.

I stop and stare at him, "Maybe I did, what you going to do about it?" I raise my pierced eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to tickle you to death." he laughs, loudly and runs towards me.

"Ohh shit!" I laugh, and take off running away from him. We run though the mall, no one cares enough to stop us.

Edward hooks his arm around my waist and pulls me into him, gently tickling me. I giggle, as his big hands slide up and down my sides.

I twist myself to face him, staring at him. He stops and stares back at me, his lip twitches.

I part my lips slightly, looking at his lips. His eyes follow my eyes.

"Bella!" a man's voice calls from behind us.

Edward drops his hands from my waist, looking uneasy. I slowly turn to the voice, seeing Sam.

"Sam?" I scream and take off running into his safe, open arms.

Sam scoops me into his arms, "My baby girl." he whispers into my ear, "I'm glad to see you happy."

"I've missed you! What are you doing here? Where's Emily?" I stare at Sam's face. A familiar calm passes though me. I feel safe again.

His bread has grown out and he looks even more like a tree planter then normal.

He chuckles and places me down, "One question at time." he laughs, looking up and seeing Edward standing there awkwardly. He runs his hands though his hair.

"Ohh shit!" I laugh, "Sam, this is Edward. Edward this is Sam. One of my best friends in the world and my best friend's husband."

Edward smiles and steps towards us, "Hey, man, it's nice to meet you."

They shake hands. I can tell Sam is sizing Edward up.

"You too, bud." Sam smiles looking at me. He looks at Edward, "You the new boyfriend?" he grins at me.

Edward laughs, "No, just a friend."

I blush, "Edward Cullen, He's one of the bands on this tour."

Sam nods, "That's cool, I think I've heard Emily and Bella listening to your stuff."

I blush, smacking Sam's arm. "Thanks for embarrassing me." I whisper.

Edward smirks at me and nods, "Uhh, listen I should go see where the guys have gone to, but come find me or text me when your done, okay?"

He smiles, "Sam, its' really nice to meet you and I hope to see you again." They shake hands again.

I wave and we watch Edward walk off.

He turns to me, "So where's Jacob? You finally dumped that little prick."

I widen my eyes at him, "No, Uhh… I'm still with Jacob." Sam frowns, but says nothing more "We're.. I'm taking a break from him." I can't find secrets from Sam and Emily.

He points to my eye, "I can see why." he frowns.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I mutter, defensibly.

He give me a knowing look, "Right… Is the first time he's hit your face, Bella. I'd say that's pretty bad! God you look just like your mother."

"Sam! It's not like that I was just standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm nothing like Renee." I spilt back at him.

He holds up his hands, "Hey, I'm just saying. We want you to be safe. I didn't say you were Renee. I said you looked like her. That goddamn bruise."

I nod, crossing my arms around over my chest, "I know, I don't want to talk about this anymore. What are you doing here? Did Emily send you to check up on me." I demand.

Sam looks at me, his hazel are sad, "No, Emily didn't send me. We didn't even know you were here. I'm just passing though. But unfortunately I have to get back on the road. I'm just getting some supplies, and then back on the road we go." he looks at me with sad, puppy dog eyes.

I stink my lip out, pouting, "Not fair, I miss you guys!"

Sam pulls me into a hug, "I know, Baby girl, You can always come back. I know Emily will be ready for you at the drop of a hat." He squeezes me tight, and gently rubs my back.

"I know and I wish I could, but he needs me." I mutter into his chest.

He breathes deep and kiss the top of my head, "If he really needs you, you won't have bruised eye."

I look up at him, and say nothing.

Sam smiles, sadly. "I know, I know. What do I know?" he kisses my forehead.

* * *

><p>Tumblr : <strong>akissfromtheundead<strong> (for a view into my mind)


	7. Dates With Creeps

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 7 : Dates with Creeps<strong>

I see Edward, sitting alone waiting for me.

"Thanks for waiting." I kiss his cheek and slip down beside him.

He smile, "No Problem, I'm glad you got to see your friend."

I bite my lip, "Yeah, it was great. We should probably get back soon, don't you have a show soon?"

My phone vibrates in my pocket.

Edward looks at my face, "Yeah, probably, the guys just left." He stands up, holding his hand out for me. I take his hand.

"Okay, I'll see you after the show." Edward smiles, as I get out of the car at the hotel.

I lean back into the car and gently place my lips on his cheek, "Okay, Cullen." I bite my lip.

Edward looks shocked and then smiles, "Okay, get out, my people are waiting." He laughs.

"Bye," I get out of the car and head into the lobby. I remember to check my phone.

_**Jacob : 'I miss you! Come back please! I love you!'**_

**I know he loves me, we just need some space sometimes. Everything seems to work its self out in the end.**

'_**I'll be back later. I love you too.'**_

_**Jacob : 'I brought you flowers. And I thought we could have a date later this week. Just the two of us. 3'**_

I smile at my phone, _'__**Baby, a date would be wonderful! 3'**_

I slide the key card in the door. The green light flashes and I pulls down the door handle opening the door.

Deliah comes barking and running towards me.

"Hello baby!" I scoop her up into my arms. She barks and licks my face.

Edward set my Ipod in the dock. Smart man.

"What you say Deliah, how about some dancing?" I set her down on the floor. She barks with excitement.

I hit play, 'Bring Me the Horizon' blares out. Deliah cocks her head the speakers, turning it left and right.

I giggle at her reaction, "I think your right, babe. Next song."

'Starships by Nicki Minaj.' Starts up. Deliah sneezes.

"I'll take that as a yes." I throw my hands up, moving my hips, slipping along the floor.

Deliah runs after me. I turn towards bending down, she places her little feet in my hands. I gently swing our arms. My ass shakes in the air.

We move around the room. Deliah runs on the couch and curls into a ball.

"Party Pooper." I tease.

'Let's Get Lost.' Starts playing. I flop down beside Deliah grabbing one of my books.

We stretch out on the couch. I lie on my side, Deliah curls up next to my stomach. I gently pet her, reading my book.

The same calm feeling I get when I'm high falls over me.

Deliah starts barking, and the door handles jingles. I set my book down and glance at my phone. 9:45pm.

It's a little early for Edward to be back.

I sit up straight, cradling Deliah to my chest.

"Nah, Edward's still on stage. He doesn't give a fuck." a man's voice rings out.

Deliah shakes in my arms.

A girl giggles, heels clicking on the floor.

"Ohh Shit!" the guy laughs, "I thought the maid already has come and gone." he pulls the girl into his chest.

She looks over at me, cocking her eyebrow at me. A mess of red curls fall everywhere. "I told you I don't do threesome." she whines.

"Babe, go home. I'll call you later.." the guy snaps.

She pouts, "Baby, I thought we'd.." she doesn't finish her sentence, just runs her finger down his chest.

He grabs her hand before she hits his cock, "Later." he kisses her sloppily.

Deliah jumps down and runs into the bedroom. _**Wait for me. **_

The red headed girl stumbles out, glaring at me.

I stare at the man in the room. He's got dirty blond hair, pulling to a pony tale sitting at the base of his neck. He's unshaven and looks dirty. Yuk.

Dressed in shorts and sandals and a tank top.

"Hello Pretty Lady." he strides towards me.

I raise my eyebrow at him, saying nothing. I know who he is as soon as I see him and he opens his goddamn mouth. James, roadie couldn't make it in a band.

"Does the lady not speak?" he looks hurt.

"The lady speaks just fucking fine." I snap, rolling my eyes.

"Ohh a feisty one. Just how I like them." he's next to me on the couch.

I move away from him, "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

James moves in more, "I'm Jam..."

"I know who fucking you are." I cut him off before he can start.

"So it seems." he chuckles, "and who are you?" he grins, breathing on me. _**Bud light and Cigarettes. Sickening. **_

I don't give him an answer, "doesn't fucking matter." I mumble.

"You have such a pretty little mouth, it's too bad you use such fowl langue." his eyes linger on my lips.

I release my lip from my teeth, "It's all the better to tell you to fuck off with!" I smile, sweetly.

James smirks, "Hmm so it seems."

I glare at him, "You can leave fucking time, James."

"I think I quite like it here." he stretches out, folding his arm behind his head and putting his nasty feet ontop of my book.

I reach over, to move my book away from his feet. James makes the move to grab me.

I let out a blood curling scream, as his disgusting fingers wrap themselves around my wrist.

He drops my wrist as if It was on fire. I scream some more, backing myself way.

"Fuck! I was only kidding. Stop fucking scream!" James' voice is paniced. He starts towards me.

"Don't you fucking come near me." I scream.

The door flies open, "Bella!"

* * *

><p>Tumblr : <strong>akissfromtheundead<strong>


	8. Just Talking

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : Just Talking.<strong>

Edward is next to me in a instant, "Are you okay?'

I nod, "Yeah I'm fine."

"She's fine. She's just being a little bitch. We were just talking, man." James pipes in.

"Fuck you!" I spilt at him. He glares at me, I glare back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Edward demands, staring at James.

"Nothing, man. Just hanging out, waiting for you." James replies all innocently.

"Bullshit!" I spilt at him.

Edward looks between me and James, "Get the fuck out, James. Now!" Edward's temper starts to boil up.

"You're going to believe that little slut over me!" James screams.

I lunge at him, Edward grabs me by the waist. "Oh, no you don't tiger. Slow down." I struggle in Edward's arm.

James looks a pleased with himself, "Alright, Alright. I'm going. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"James, get the fuck out!" Edward snaps.

James stalks out without another word or glance back.

I untangle myself from his arms. Deliah creeps out the door.

"Come here, baby." I call, softly to her. She runs over, I scoop her into my arms.

Edward sighs, running his hand through his hair, "What was he doing here?" I shrug, "What all guys on tour do, get laid by sluts." I walk over to the couch and flop down.

Edward gives a me look, "All guys, Bella?"

I look up at him, biting my lip, not looking at him.

Edward leans in front of me, "Does Jacob sleep with groupies?"

"No, he doesn't. I'm just saying, Cullen. He said it was fine that he was here. That he doesn't it all time. It was some redhead broad."

Edward signs loudly, "Victoria."

"I have no idea. He didn't say her name." I stretch myself out, reaching over to grab my phone.

Edward touches my legs. I lift them up, Edward flops down. I place my feet in his lap.

"Where are the guys?" I look over him.

Edward leans his head on the back of the couch, "Some where around here. Maybe at your bus. I heard they were having a party."

I sigh loudly, "Lovely." I text Jacob **: What's happening?"**

**Jacob : Praytie! You cmoing? I lvu you B!**

"Can I sleep on your couch, Cullen? I really don't feel like partying tonight." I hit reply.

Edward looks over at me and smiles, "Of course." he grabs my feet and starts rubbing them.

'**Baby. Not tonight, is that okay?'**

**Jacob: "nighet!"**

I place my phone on the coffee table, "So Cullen. What are we going to do?"

"Whatever you would like Bella. Whatever you like." he smirks.

I sit up, leaning over to him, "Whatever I like huh. Play for me."

"I tell you anything, and you tell me to play." he gives him a sheepish grin.

"Please, Cullen. Play me something no one has ever heard." I touch his arm.

"Alright. But for you only." He stands up and grabs his acoustic guitar.

He starts picking at the guitar, "I'm going to fuck this up. I have to get used to the guitar. I haven't played acoustic and plugged for awhile."

I sit cross-legged, biting my lip, watching Edward.

"_**I'll be your man, and I'll understand. And I'll do my best to take good care of you. You'll be my queen, I'll be your King. And I'll be your lover too. Yeah, Yeah. Yes I will." (I'll Be Your Lover too - Robert Pattinson)**_

"How was that?" Edward looks over at me.

I smile, "It's great, Cullen. Really good." _**I wish you were mine**_. I lean over and kiss his cheek, "Thanks Cullen."

"Thanks Bella." he yawns, "Fuck, I'm tried."

"Go to bed, Cullen. Don't just stay up for me." I poke him in the shoulder.

"Well you're on my bed." Edward smirks.

"Ohh no, you don't. I'm not taking the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." I take Edward's guitar from him. I lean it against the coffee table.

"Okay, Okay. How about we share it?" Edward watches my face.

I ponder, "Okay. We can do that. But we can't tell Jacob."

Edward glares, "Bella… I don't know."

"Please, Cullen. Jacob's a really jealous person. And it wouldn't take this lightly." I pout.

Edward stands up, "Okay. Come on." He holds his hand out to me.

I place my hand in his. An electric shook runs through me.

Deliah barks. I grab her with my other hand. "Can't forget Deliah."

Edward laughs, "She's such a suck."

* * *

><p>Tumblr : <strong>akissfromtheundead<strong>


	9. One Eye Opened

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. This room is not my room. Where I am?<p>

A body moves beside me, pulling me closer.

I push my ass into their ass. His cock is hard. I do it again.

He groans, "Bella. Stop."

That's not Jacob's voice. I roll away so fast, crashing onto the floor, "Ouch."

"Shit, Bella. Are you okay?" Edward's leaning over the bed, looking down at me.

I roll onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm fine."

I laugh and pushes Edward's face away as I sit up.

"Hey now." Edward mutters.

I get into a crouching position, "Don't hey now me Cullen."

He groans, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm sorry about last night. I haven't shared a bed in long time. How was your sleep, Bella?"

"It was fine, until something was poking into my ass." I tease, watching his face.

Edward grimaces, "That was not my fault. Natural body function. Just like bad breath."

"Bad Breath? Really Cullen?" I laugh. Edward groans, rolling onto his stomach.

"I'm going to shower. You should uhh take care of your morning breath before it becomes blue, honey."

Edward walks me back to the grounds. Jacob stands by the gates.

"Edward." he says in a hard tone. "I can take it from here." he grabs my hand.

Edward glares at Jacob and then looks to me, "Guess I'll see you around, Bella."

Jacob wraps his arm around my shoulder, "Oh. Okay." I mutter, my mouth hidden behind Jacob's arm.

Edward turns and walks away back toward the stage area.

Jacob kisses my cheek, "I leave you alone for a night and the vampire descend."

I laugh without humor, "So it seems. How was your night, Jake?"

"It was another night of parties, beautiful. I missed you, how was your night?"

I shrug, "No night any different from another one." _**It was amazing I don't think you can even begin to understand how good it was.**_

"Sounds exciting, Bella." Jacob mutters.

I stop in front of him, "You still love me, don't you."

He looks down at me, "More then anything. You know that." he cups his hand around my face. I lean into his hand. Flashes of the impact crash back at me. I flinch.

Jacob drops his hand, "Bella, what's wrong? Why did you flinch?"

"I .." I open my mouth, the words are catch in my throat. Unwilling tears form behind my eyes.

"Honey, talk to me, what's wrong?" Jacob's face is written with sadness.

I throw my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

He hugs me, tightly, "It's okay, Baby." he rubs my back.

I pull back looking at his face, "If I show you something promise you won't get mad."

"Beautiful, I could never get mad at you." he runs a finger over my lips.

I bite my lip and push my sunglasses into my hair.

Jacob's face hardens, "Who did that too?" he demands.

I look down, at our feet. Biker Boots and Converse.

"Bella!" he grabs my chin hard, forcing me to look at him.

"You." I whisper. Jacob's hand drops, "What?"

I look at him, "It's not as bad as it looks. It doesn't hurt." I mumble.

Jacob swallows, "I really did that." he gently touches the burise, that's started to turn yellow.

I take a sharp breathe.

"Does it hurt?" Jacob's words are soft.

I nod, closing my eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean. I don't' even remember doing this. When did it happen?" He whispers.

I look at him. The scared boy from our childhood stares back at me. "A few nights ago. The night before I ran into Cullen. You were drinking and I was just in the way at the wrong time. That's all."

Jacob sighs, "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I grab his hand, and squeeze, "It doesn't matter. It's over. It happened and it's not going to happen again. I love you."

He leans over and places his lips on mine, "I love you more then anything."

"Hello Ohio! We are The Wolf Pack!" Jacob screams into the mic. The crowd goes wild.

I move away, heading to the backstage area.

Leah and Emily are standing over to one side. I make my way over there. A body cuts me off.

"Bella!" James' sickening voice rings out.

I slam right into his chest, "Ugh, Fuck! Asshole! What the fuck is your fucking problem!" I scream, shoving him away from me.

James' stumbles, "Fuck girl, I was just being friendly, you don't have to be such a bitch."

I raise my pierced eyebrow at him, "Are you just starting to fucking figure it out? Really, asshole!"

James rubs his greasy beard, "No I figured it out the first time, I met you. I like how fierce you are."

"Excuse me, well I barf. Do that's actually work on girls? Seriously, do you know who my boyfriend. He's a jealous fucker, who will not hesitate to kill you if I asked. With his bare fucking hands!" I throw my hands up. _**I know I'm being over dramatic but this kid doesn't know how to take a hint.**_

"Who Cullen? He's a pussy." James laughs.

"Cullen? The fuck, James? I'm not with Cullen. You know Jacob Black." I watch James' face fall.

"Yeah that Mother fucker is my boyfriend. So if you were smart, you'd leave me the fuck alone. And I wont have to tell Jacob, okay?" I smile, sweetly. "I'm so glad we had this talk." I shove my way past him.

"I'll be around Bella. And if Jacob's so jealous, he might want to know about you hanging out with Cullen." he screams back at me.

"_**Repent, Repent! The end is nigh! Repent, Repent! We're all gonna die! Repent! Repent! These secrets will kills us! SO get on your knees, and pray for." **_Jacob's voice calls out as he covers _**Chelsea Smile by Bring Me The Horizon.**_

My back tenses up, I turn to face James', "What's your fucking angle, James. You don't think I tell my boyfriend every fucking thing. I'd sleep with one eye opened tonight, if I were you." I raise my middle finger in salute.

* * *

><p>Tumblr : <strong>akissfromtheundead<strong>


	10. Calm Before The Storm

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Thank you, and good night! Peace and Love!" Jacob holds his hand up in the air.<strong>_

"Hi baby!" Jacob kisses my cheek.

I squeeze, "Babe, you're all sweaty." he wraps his arms around me, holding me against his chest.

"You like it." his breathe tickles my ear. I hum leaning back into him. His teeth gaze my neck.

"B, I could hear you swearing. Who the fuck were you yelling at this time?" Embry smirks.

"James." I reply, simply. Jacob's grip tightens on my waist, "What the fuck did he want?"

I look at Jacob, "He was trying to get to me. I set him straight. Told him you'd kill him."

Jacob smirks, "I would. That fucker. Fuck." I place my lips against his. He leans into my mouth, Deeping the kiss.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip, Jacob opens his mouth.

Our tongue move together.

"Get a room!" Quil laughs.

I flip him off, Jacob pulls back and barks out a laugh.

I notice Edward come along, "Cullen." I nod.

Edward smiles and nods back. The smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"Cullen." Jacob holds out his hand.

Edward quirks a eyebrow at me, I shrug.

"Black, how's it going now? Heard your set sounds great." Edward grabs Jacob's hand.

"Thanks man. You playing tonight?" Jacob twirls me around.

I giggle, swinging out and back into him.

Edward smiles, watching me. "Nah, got the night off."

I smile back at him. Jacob's got a wicked look in his eye. This can't be good.

"You should come out with us, tonight." Jacob beams, "Right, baby?" He kisses my cheek.

I bite my lip and try to smile. "Yeah Cullen. It will be fun."

Edward looks at Jacob, "Yeah all right."

The limo drops us a block away from the Bar.

"Baby, don't think the limo is going to draw more attention to us." I fidget with the hem of the short black dress. Edward takes another shot of Jack.

"Come on, Baby. It's fun, right Cullen." Jacob's words slur.

Edward nods, "Fuck yeah."

I widen my eyes at Jacob, seriously. "What?" He mouths and smirks.

I roll my eyes and look out the window. The limo stops.

"Woo!" Edward screams, and stumbles out of the limo.

I look at Jacob, "Get out." I snap, I run my fingers through my tangles.

Jacob moves towards me, "It's okay, honey." his fingers slip around my knee, running up my thigh.

"baby, stop." I grab his hand. Edward paces outside.

"What It's okay. No one will know." he kisses me, shoving his tongue down the throat.

I put my hands on his shoulders, Jacob's takes it the other way, and shoves me back into the seat.

He makes his way across my mouth, to my jaw. I moan, arching my back into him.

"You guys, Shit. Sorry." Edward mutters.

Jacob groans into my neck, I look over at Edward. He looks embarrassed.

"Sorry Cullen." I push Jacob away, and slip off the seat.

Edward holds his hand out to me, helping me out of the limo.

"Thanks Cullen." I pat his chest. Jacob stumbles out behind me.

I link my arm through Jacob's and Edward's, "Let's go, Boys."

"30 Bucks for the three of you." The door lady says.

Jacob whips out a 50 dollar bill out, and hands it to her, "Keep the change." He winks.

Edward and I look at each other. I shrug, walking towards one of the bouncers. He waves me through.

Edward and Jacob stop. The bouncer pats him and Jacob down and sends them in.

I turn to Jacob, "I want to get drunk." I yell above the music. That same beat.

"What?" Jacob leans down into me. I lean into his ear, "I want to get drunk, Jake!"

He nods, "Go. Take Edward. I need to wait for Embry and Quil." He hands me his credit card.

I kiss his cheek, "Thanks babe." I grab Edward's hand, leading us through all the sweaty body swaging.

Edward squeezes my hand to let me know he's still with me. I squeeze his hand back. It doesn't help my tension. Something doesn't feel right. Jacob's too calm.

I reach the bar, and nod to the bartender.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" he smiles, sweetly. His brow is shiny, and his eyes show how tried he is.

"Two Skittle Shots." I shout. He nods, "10.50$."

I hand him Jacob's credit card. He pours the shots into plastic cups and places two glass cups beside it.

I turn to Edward, nodding at the drinks. I pour the plastic cup into the glass one. I place it to my lips and throw it down my throat. Edward follows suit and does the same. The Bartender takes the dirty cup away.

"Four shots of gold tequila."

I lean into Edward, "Fuck, Cullen. I'm drunk." I slur my words.

Edward grins like a drunken fool, "Me too, Bella."

"Hold my hand." I grab his hand. He smiles down at me. I look up at him. My hair falls into my face. Edward brushes it away. His finger tip, glazing my cheek as he pushes the hair behind my ear.

"Bella!" Jacob grabs me from behind, and swings me around into him.

"Hi baby!" I kiss his face, "I missed you!" he kisses me back, rough.

"Where you been?" his eyes are angry.

I pull back from his grip, "I was at the bar."

He pulls me back into his roughly, "Well see about that." He kisses me again.

"Shit, Cullen!" Jacob laughs, "Sorry, man. I forgot you were with us."

Edward scratches the back of his neck, "No worries, man. I'll make some noise next time."

"Let's dance!" I shout, grinding my ass into Jacob.

Jacob grabs my hips, swaying us to the music. I grab Edward my the neck of his shirt, pulling him close to me.

"I got to piss, babe!" Jacob calls into my ear. "Cullen, watch my girl."

Jacob disappears into crowd.

I throw my arms around Edward's neck, dancing with him. He grabs my waist, holding me close.

"Does Jacob have a personality disorder or something?" He chuckles into my ear.

"What?" I turn my head, our lips touch. I pull back, Edward's eyes are close. I touch his face. The day old stubble pricks under my fingers.

"Why can't this be real?" He whispers.

"Edward, open you're eyes. Look at me." I call out, hoping my voice, reaches him.

He opens his eyes, "Bella. Shit, I'm drunk. Ignore anything that may come out of my mouth." he grins, drunkenly.

"Did you say something?" I smirk, playing along.

Edward kisses my forehead, "I'm glad we found each other."

I close my eyes, leaning to the kiss.

The music carries us through the night. Jacob never did come back until we were leaving.

I hold onto Edward's arm, following him through the crowd.

The limo is parked outside of the exit.

Jacob sits in the limo. His pupils are Dilated, and he's twitching like mad.

"Baby, you're nose is bleeding." I wipe the blood away. His skin is hot the touch. His heart rates.

"Jake, have you been doing coke?" I whisper.

"You fucking Bitch!" Jacob lunges at me, "You're a narc. Aren't you?"

Edward grabs Jacob, "Calm down." He pulls him off me.

"You son of a bitch! You're fucking her aren't you?" Jacob punches Edward.

"Laurent!" I scream, "Help!"

He pulls Jacob off of Edward, "You need to calm down, now. Jacob!"

"I'm cool. I'm cool." he and Laurent get out of the back of the limo.

"I'm going to have him sit up front, Miss Swan. Where am I taking you?" Laurent says, gently.

"With Mr. Cullen at his hotel, please." I whisper. Laurent nods, and shuts the door.

I move towards Edward, "Are you okay?"

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose, "I'm fine, Bella."

I crawl into his lap, "I'm sorry."

He holds me close, kissing my hair. "I am too, Bella."

* * *

><p>Tumblr : <strong>akissfromtheundead<strong>


	11. The Truth Is Never Easy

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 <em><strong>The Truth Is Never Easy<strong>_:

I sit in Edward's lap the whole ride back to the hotel. It's silent but a comfortable silence. He slowly rubs my back in small circles. I snuggle, pulling him closer to me. He kisses my hair, and mutters words I can't make out.

The limo slows down, "Miss Swan. I'm at the hotel."

I close my eyes, "Thanks Laurent. Just take Jacob back to the bus. And let Embry know what happened."

Edward groans, shifting his body, stretching his arms up. I slip off his lap.

Laurent opens the door for me, he holds out his hand. I place my hand in his and slip out the car.

Edward stumbles out behind me, grabbing me around the waist.

I touch Laurent's face, "Thank you." I mumble, stroking his face.

He nods, "Anytime, Miss Swan."

Edward opens the door, holding the door for me. I wander inside, almost tripping over my feet. Edward touches my back, "I got you."

I lean back into him, "Thank you. He's usually like that."

Edward sighs, "Bull Shit, Bella! When are you going to stop lying to me and everyone else?"

I whip around, "Don't act like you know me. You don't know me! You don't know what the fuck I've been through!" I scream at him, shoving him.

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose, " Well help me understand why you would stay with someone who is abusing you."

"Jacob's not the bad guy, Cullen. Don't make him out to be one. He has a lot of demons to deal with." I walk away, flopping on the couch.

Edward follows me, and sits beside me. I turn myself away from him, pulling my knees to my chest. I rest my cheek on my knee. He doesn't understand what it's like to have the person you love more then anything, beat you over the littlest things.

"Then explain it to me." He touches my back, "Please, Bella."

I look over at him, my eyes becoming wet with tears. Edward pulls me close, holding me, tight to his chest.

Do I really want to go there. Do I really want to cut open theses old scars.

"Jacob's dad used to hit Jacob a lot. That's why as soon as Jacob made it big, he left and I went with him. I wasn't staying there. Fuck no. He wasn't leaving me, behind to rot." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"There's a whole lot more to that story, Bella. The big piece is missing." he brushes the hair from my face.

I sign, I knew this was coming. I hoped to avoid it. "Jacob's my best friend. He needs me. When my dad passed away. Jacob's dad took it the hardest. He started drinking just to deal with everything. He had just lost his wife, the year before. Billy took to drinking to deal with everything. Then he started scream at Jacob tell him, stupid he was. How he wasn't good enough. It got worse before it go better. He started to beat the crap out him for the littlest thing. He used to run to my house, after his dad had passed out. His face a bloody mess. Bruised, caked with blood." I stutter, thinking of the memories.

Edward waits patiently, his eyes encouraging me to go on.

"We were just little kids. We didn't know what to do. Until one day Jacob hit his dad back. Bang, boom, Lights out. He packed his bag and grab his guitar, and didn't even glance back at that house. I grab everything important to me. Left my mom a note. It's been two year and half since I've been back. I only keep in touch with Sam." I look up at Edward's face.

His eyes are soft and understanding, he strokes my hair, "I'm sorry. You had to go through this. Must have been hard leaving like that. Leaving you're mom like that."

"She had Phil, she didn't even notice." I roll my eyes at the thought.

"It was okay in the beginning. It wasn't until they go signed and started go to sour. Jacob started drinking. And when that wasn't enough, he tried the coke. He enjoy, who was I to stop him. He shoved me, hard. He was doped up on coke. Didn't know what was happening. Thought I was sleeping with Embry of all people. I wasn't." I bite my lip, sighing.

"The next day, everyone ripped into him. Showed him what he did to me. He fall apart, promised he'd stop drinking, stop the coke. He lasted for a while. Maybe 6 months. Then Warped Tour started up, so did Jacob. He had punched me in the face. Shoved me around. That was the night before I meet you." I close my eyes, letting the tears fall. "I didn't fall. I let my boyfriend hit me."

"Bella, you don't deserve any of that. You didn't ask Jacob to hit you. Jacob needs some help to deal with the demons from the past." Edward's voice calls out, softly.

"I feel very safe with you, Edward." I wrap my arms around his neck, brushing my lips against his.

Edward strokes my face, "It's Edward, now is it?" He smirks, tracing his fingers over my lip.

"Maybe," I kiss him again, licking his bottom lip. He opens his mouth, his tongue, rubbing against mine.

I straddle his lap, tangling my fingers into his hair. Edward kisses me back feverishly. I deep the kiss.

"Stop!" Edward pulls away from face. He groans, shifting me around. His cock brushes over my crotch.

I bite my lip to keep from groaning. I pant, "Sorry."

He smiles, "I want this I do. But not when you're like this."

I glare at him, "Like this? Like what, Cullen?" my voice becomes, shrill.

He touches my face, "I mean, you're variable right now. And I think you're going to regret this later."

I slip off his lap, "What am I not good enough for you now, Cullen? Huh? You know my story, and think you can fix this. You can't fix this. There's nothing to fix. I thought this was what you wanted. I was giving it to you. And you don't want it!" I crumble to the floor, holding my head in my hands. "How did this get so fucked up." I mumble.

Edward sides down beside me, "Bella, I do want you. Trust me. Since the first day, I meet you. I've wanted you. But I'm not going to be with you. Not well you're with Jacob. You need to work that out. And then we can work on us. As soon as that's done. We can begin, Okay?"

I nod, crying my eyes out. Edward scoops me up, and takes me to the bedroom.

"Thank you, Edward. I really do mean that." I gently kiss his lips.

"You're welcome, Bella." he lays beside me, holding me against his chest.

"You know, the funny thing is I would've done anything for him. And now I'm not so sure. I'm not sure that, I can continue down this path. He needs help, I've been telling myself that he will get better. But saying it out loud. It's not. He's not going to get better." I whisper this quietly to myself.

Edward sighs as sleep falls over us.

* * *

><p><strong>Tumblr<strong> : _**akissfromtheundead**_


	12. Lay Me Down

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Lay Me Down :<strong>

I groan, covering my eyes. Sunshine steams into the room. The bed is cold and empty. I feel around for Edward. Paper crumbles under my hand.

The Fuck. I grab the piece of paper.

'_**Bella, I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you work. Early band practice and a show today. I will mostly likely be back by midnight, the latest. I hope you work out everything you need to do.**_

_**- Edward.'**_

I sit up, running my fingers through my ponytail. Everything is so up in the air. I don't know which way is up.

I grab my phone, 5 missed calls all from Jacob. I hit voice mail on my phone and delete all the messages without listening to them.

'Calling Jake' I close my eyes, leaning back into the pillows.

"Hello?" Jacob's voice cracks through the phone.

"Hey, Jake. It's me." I whisper.

"Where the fuck did you go last night?" He screams.

"I'm not coming back…" I ignore his tone. My eyes swell with tears.

"You will get your fucking ass back here, before I drag you back here by your hair, you fucking bitch!"

"No, Jake.. No more." I whisper. Jacob keeps screaming as I pull the phone away from my ear, hitting the end button.

Delilah runs over and snuggles up on my chest, I kiss her head.

"I think were going to be okay." She barks in agreement.

I dial Seth's number.

"Bella?" Seth whispers, "is that you?"

I smile, hearing Seth's voice, "It's me, Seth. How are you?"

Seth sighs, I hear his feet shuffling to the back room. A door closes. "I'm okay. I've been so worried. Jake came home last night, coked out of his mind. And you were no where to be found. Laurent wouldn't tell us anything."

I run my fingers though my hair, "Is Jake around? If he's not I'll be by in like ten minutes and explain then."

* * *

><p>Seth paces back and forth. I run up to him, jumping onto his back.<p>

"Shit, B. You scared me!" I hug him close to me.

He rubs my back, "So explain everything me to me."

I laugh, "Where to begin, Seth… Where to begin. "

Seth sits down on the grass and pats the ground, "Sit, Let's talk about this from the beginning."

I flop down beside him, "You already know the beginning. You just need the end."

* * *

><p>"And that night when he hit me is when I ran into Edward. And he showed me, everything I forget meant something." I sigh, leaning my head again Seth's shoulder.<p>

"Shit, B." He mumbles.

"Is that all you have to say, is Shit, B?" I nudge his shoulder.

"Fuck, I knew Jake was losing it. He's been pretty torn up since you left. But I didn't know that he was doing that to you."

I smile, the smile doesn't reach my eyes, "No one does. Expect Edward that is. Please don't tell anyone."

Seth stares at me, like I've grown three heads, "Bella… I…"

"Seth, please!" I beg, "You can't tell anyone."

He sighs, "Fine."

My phones starts vibrating. *Edward* Flashes across the screen.

"Hello?" I smile, answering.

"Hey, Bella." Edward breaths, smoothly. "I'm at the hotel. Where are you?"

"I'm at the tour bus with Seth." I smile at Seth, winking.

Seth smiles and slips into the bus, giving me some privacy.

"Wait is Jacob there? Are you crazy?" Edward freaks.

"Edward, Honey. Calm down, he's not here. I don't know where he is. But Seth wouldn't lie to me."

Edward sighs, "All right. Well I'm coming to get you. I need to see you."

I blush, "I thought I wouldn't see you until later tonight."

Edward laughs, "I couldn't wait that long."

"I'll be right there." I hang up the phone.

"Seth, honey. I'm heading back, okay." I call into the bus.

Seth comes down the stairs, pulling me into him.

"I love you, Bella." He kisses my neck.

I squeeze him back, "I love you, too, Seth."

* * *

><p>The door flies open before I can even knock. Edward scoops me into this arms.<p>

I giggle, as he spins us around, "I see someone missed me."

He nuzzles my neck, "Always." he throw me down on the bed.

I grab his shirt, pulling him down against me. He holds himself on his arms, staring into my eyes.

I stare back, getting lost into his beautiful green eyes, "Kiss me." I raise an eyebrow at him.

He leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I lean up into his lips, Deeping the kiss. Edward slips into tongue into the my mouth, massaging them together.

I moan, pressing my hips into his. Edward press back, grinding

down onto me.

I pull away from his mouth, moaning. Edward kisses my neck, nipping the skin. I run my hands along his sides, under his shirt.

He pulls from my neck. I push his shirt up, and pull it over his head.

Edward looks into my eyes, "Are you sure?"

I kiss him, deeply. "I'm sure."

Edward kisses my jaw line, working his way to his neck. He pulls my tank top, throwing it across the room.

I shiver at the cold breeze across the bare chest.

Edward kisses in-between my breast working his way across.

He places his mouth on my right nipple. I gasp, arching my back into him. Edward swirls his tongue around before biting down.

I moan, pressing Edward close to my chest. He pulls back from my nipple and works his way over to the other one.

Edward kisses down his way down my stomach and unbuttons my jean shorts.

I wiggle my hips, watching Edward, "I'm waiting." I wink.

Edward shakes his head, and slowly works my jean shorts off my hips. He grabs my white cotton panties and slips them down as well.

I lean back my arms and pull my legs up.

Edward pants, waiting my glistening pussy. I bit my lip, watching Edward.

He kiss my thighs on each side. I move my legs, trying to get some friction. "Edward, please."

He holds my hips, "all right. So impatient." He kisses the top of my mound.

I lean back, closing my eyes. Edward moans, his mouth vibrating my clit. His strong tongue swirls around.

"Uhh, fuck!" I moan, loudly. Edward licks my slit up and down, dipping his tongue into my hole, working his way back to my clit.

"Shit, Shit! I'm getting close." I moan, "Ohh fuck."

Edward continues to suck on my clit as he presses two fingers into me.

I moan, loudly, holding his head close to me.

Edward groans, sending me over the edge. I arch my back, "Ohh fuck me."

Edward places one last kiss on my pussy.

"Come here." I whisper. Edward's head pops up from between my legs.

I sit up, dropping my legs, "Thank you." I kiss his lips.

Edward chuckles, "Why are you thanking me?"

I wrap my arms around him, "It's been a long time since anyone has touch me in that way."

He kisses my neck, biting down. "Ouch." I push him away.

"Oh that didn't hurt." he smirks.

"Yes it did." I pout. Edward kisses the spot he just bit, "I'm sorry, love."

I met his lips, kissing him. I grab his jeans and unbutton them.

Edward pushes his jeans and boxers off his hips. His cock springs out. The tip cum shines with pre-cum. His long and thick.

"I don't that's going to fit." I whisper, looking at Edward.

He smirks, "I'll go slow." He kisses me, pressing me down onto the bed.

I hold onto Edward's shoulder. He grabs himself, lining us together.

The tip enters into me, "Fuck." I moan.

Edward stops, "are you ready?"

I look into his eyes, "Yes." I kiss him, softly.

He pushes himself in halfway, and stops, kissing my neck.

I run my fingers in his hair, "Push it all the way."

He stares into my eyes, pushing himself into me. I thrust my hips into him, Edward pulls out just to the tip and then thrusts back into me.

I groan, closing my eyes.

Edward moves in and out of me, groaning. I hold onto him, tightly, meeting his movements.

"Ohh fuck, Bella. You're so tight." his tongue works with my tongue.

I reach down in-between us, feverishly rubbing my clit.

Edward thrusts in and out hard, "Fuck. Are you close?"

"Mmm," I moan, rubbing my clit harder, "Almost."

Edward pulls my legs up, thrusting into me deeply.

"Right there, Fuck.." I moan, Edward groans with me.

"Fuuuuck. I'm coming." I press my head into his neck, "fuck."

Edward thrusts deeply into me, "Fuck me, Bella." His cock shots his seed into me.

I press my lips against his, hard. He kisses my back and kisses my face. And finally the last kiss on my forehead as he pulls out of me.

I roll around, moving to the head of bed, slipping to the covers. Edward slips in beside me. I turn myself over, resting my head on his chest.

Edward runs his hand through my hair, holding me close to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy 26th Birthday, Rob! <strong>_

**Tumblr** : **_akissfromtheundead_**


	13. Let Me Sign

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>CH <strong>**13: ****Let Me Sign:**

**3 weeks Later :**

I slip out of Edward's embrace. He rolls into the pillows pulling them close. I touch his face, running my fingers over his eyebrows, "Thank you."

I wander towards the bathroom, Delilah runs after me.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss?" I smirk at Delilah, "Are you having a shower too?"

She snorts and runs after to jump into bed with Edward.

I turn on the water, letting it warm up. I wrap my arms around my chest to warm myself up.

Foot steps come up behind me, and strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you," Edward kisses my neck, "Why did you leave?"

I lean back to him, giving him better access to my neck, "I was cold."

Edward spins me around , looking at me, "Were you really?"

I smile, "Yes, Edward. Come on the water's getting cold." I grab his hand, walking backwards into the shower.

Edward slips in behind me, he kisses my neck.

"We are not fucking in the shower, Edward." I backing way from him.

Edward walks towards me, pressing against the wall. He kisses my lips lightly.

"Edward, no." I mumble against his lips,

He looks at me with those deep green eyes, he kisses down my neck.

I lay my hands by my side. Edward kisses my collarbone, his hand massaging my breast. I groan.

He flicks my nipples with the tip of his tongue and then took one in his mouth and sucked on it. I gasp, pulling his head closer to me.

He starts kissing his way down my body, kissing my pelvic bone.

"Edward, Stop." I push him away. Edward looks up at me, hurt, "What's wrong?"

I smirk, "It's your turn, baby." I drop down to my knees, Edward's cock stands at attention.

"Bella, you don't have to do that." Edward mutters, his eyes give away how much he wants it.

I grab the base of his cock, and lick the tip. Edward groans, his hands tangling into my hair.

I lick down from the tip to the base, my hand massaging his ball sac.

"Fuck, Bella. Just like that."

I slip the head into my mouth, sucking hard. My cheeks howling around his cock.

Edward carefully thrusts into my mouth. I relax my jaw, taking more of Edward into my mouth.

Edward grunts, still thrusting into my mouth, the tip of his cock hit's the back the of my throat.

I start gagging. Edward stops, pulling back. He stares down into my eyes, "are you okay?"

I look up at him, "I'm okay, just need to slow down, Edward. Just until I get used to it."

I take Edward back into my mouth, working him slowly down my throat.

Edward moans deeply, banging his head on the wall of the shower.

I relax enough to take him all the way back down my throat. My face pressed into his pubic bone.

He strokes my face, brushing the water away. "I'm getting close, are you ready love?"

I nod. Edward starts thrusting in and out of my mouth, his pace quickening as he gets closer.

His cock twitches and his hot seed shots down the back of my throat.

"Uggh, Fuck." Edward groans, thrusting once more.

I swallow back, and pull away from Edward.

He knees down in front of me. He stares into my eyes, "I didn't need that but thank you." He kisses me, hard. Pressing me down onto the shower floor.

"Edward. We need to get up!" I spit out water. Edward's mouth covers mine, "Later."

* * *

><p>"You don't think the guys are going to notice that you're really fucking late." I raise an eyebrow at Edward, watching him spike up his hair.<p>

"They can handle it. I think." Edward chuckles.

I slip myself in front of him. He looks down at me. "Move you're ass, Cullen." I reach behind me and squeeze his ass cheeks.

"I'm going I'm going. So inpatient." He leans into kiss me.

I push him away, "Let's go." I walk away from him.

Edward grabs my hand, and pulls me into him, "I need to kiss you one last night."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so fucking long?" Emmett screams, as we come along to the back of the stages.<p>

Edward chuckles, "Blame, Bella."

"Fuck you, Cullen." I shove his shoulder, "It was all Edward. He takes forever."

Emmett puts an arm around my shoulder, "Bella, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

I laugh, "Gone with the wind, Emmett. Really?"

Emmett laughs, loudly, "Don't tell anyone. My old lady make me watch it. And Well I kind of enjoyed it."

Edward grabs my other hand, and squeezes. I look up and smile at him.

"Cullen. You're up next, ten minutes!" One of the stage managers.

"That's my cue, baby." Edward stops us. Emmett continues walking toward Jasper.

I look up at him, "Good Luck, Cullen."

"Thanks, Baby." He leans and kisses my lips."I'll see you after the show." Pierre smiles.

I place my lips on his lips, "Okay, Edward."

"Okay, get out of here. my people are waiting." He laughs, walking backwards to the stage.

"Bye," I wave. I walk alone back to the hotel room. My phone beeps again, reminding me to check my phone.

_Jacob : __'I will find you little bitch and I'm going to make you hurt the way you hurt me!'_ I hit the delete button. "Fuck you, Jacob." I mumble.

* * *

><p>Heading to Edward's room. The door is unlocked. I don't hear Delilah, "Hello?"<p>

"Hello, darling." Jacob calls walking towards me. I freeze, standing in place. "What are you doing here?" I manage to keep my voice calm.

He walks towards me, I smell the alcohol on his breathe "I thought we were placing hide and seek, and I found you." He punches me, square in the nose. My head feels like it disconnected from body, blood gushes out of my nose.

Jacob's back in my face, "Feel good, doesn't't it." He hits me again. Everything feels like minutes behind.

"Jake.." I taste blood, "Please…" I start to cry.

He pushes me back into the wall, hard.

"I love you!" Jacob screams in my face, "I love you and you do this to me." he punches me again, my nose cracks under his fist. Blood gushes down the back of my throat.

"Jake," I whisper, "Please, your killing me." I slip backward towards the wall.

"Bella, you don't get it! I have been watching you the way you flirt with him like some little slut!" Jacob screams, getting right into my face, forcing me against the wall.

I stare into his hard cold eyes, "Fuck you!" I shove him back hard, "Fuck you and everything you've never done to me!" I scream, shoving him again and again.

Jacob starts laugh, "Do you really think you can beat me? You fucking psycho bitch! You're just like your mother, fucking crazy!"

"Don't! Ever! Talk! About! My Mother!" I scream, running at him, and punch him in the mouth.

He steps back, and licks his lip, "You hit like a girl, a scared weak little girl!" he spits back at me.

"NO! No! you're not going to do this to me again!" I turn away from him, "No!" I scream, folding myself to the floor.

Jacob doesn't make a move, "You brought this on yourself, Bella!"

I look back at him with hateful eyes, "Why couldn't you have been different? I thought you were better then your own father!"

I pause, "Just like I thought I was different then my own mother." I whisper.

Jacob walks towards me, and grabs my arm hard, pulling me, "I'm not my fucking father!" he yells into my ear.

I close my eyes, "Jacob, look at what you're doing to me now."

He breathes deeply, I open my eyes and look at him, "Let's just go me and you, it will be okay. I promise." I reach out to touch his face.

He smacks my hand away, "No! I can't!" he punches me hard in the stomach.

"Oh!" I tumble over, trying to catch my breath.

"Arrgh!" he screams and starts to kick the wall, where I had fallen. I duck out of the way, his shoe only missing my head by a inch. I try to crawl away.

Jacob notices and grabs and starts hitting me some more. I can't find the strength to fit back.

* * *

><p>It seems like he has been hitting me for hours or maybe it was minutes. Jacob doesn't stop, he just keeps hitting me, feeling like it never going to end.<p>

From somewhere I hear Edward start singing, _**'She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky. She said walk on over into bitter shade, I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been save. Let me sign, Let me sign, Can't fight the devil so just let me sign.' (Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson.) **_

"Edward!" I scream, "Please Help me! Edward!"

Jacob punches me one last time.

And everything goes black.

* * *

><p>This is probably the second to last chapter. I hope you've enjoy my story :)<p>

_**Tumblr : akissfromtheundead**_


	14. The Dream Was Real

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Is Edward the one to fix Bella?

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch 14 : The Dream was real<strong>_

"Bella!" Someone is screaming my name.

_**It sounds like my mother. I try to scream back. But I can**__**'t make a sound. **_

"Bella, can you hear me?" A man's voice is so close I can almost touch her. I feel something soft in my hands.

"Baby," the voice squeezes my hand in this dream. Everything feels so real.

"Bella, please talk to us." _**It's Edward. He's in my dream. Why can't I see him.**_

"How long until she'll come around?" Edward asks someone.

Someone mumbles something I don't understand.

_**I feel like I'm under water. I realize that It's not a dream, this is reality. What happened the last thing I remember is talking to Jacob… **_

"Bella, It's me, Edward. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Edward's large hand grip my hand.

I squeeze her hand, slowly opening my eyes.

"Hi Baby. You gave us quite a scare." he smiles sadly.

"What happened?" I feel groggy. I look around the white room.

"I heard your voice, I knew I would be safe." I reach up to touch his face, an IV is stick in my arm.

Edward sighs, "You're in here because of me. At least your safe now. that's all that matters."

I stare deeply into Edward's trusting eyes, a single tear falls. _**In here because of him, what is he talking about?**_

He leans in kissing my forehead, "I'm sorry," he whispers. I touch his back.

. Edward steps back, I reach for his hand, gripping it tight. "What happened to Jacob?"

Edward clears his throat, "They, uh… He's in jail, sweetheart. For now." he stares at my face.

I don't feel anything. No sigh of relief, no calmness, just dead.

_**For now**_. Echoes in my mind.

"Oh, Oh, okay." I say after a minute of silence. Edward rubs his thumb back and forth on the back of my hand, "Are you okay?"

"Emily, honey, isn't that kind of a silly question?" Sam protests.

I look around the room, and then focus in on Edward, "I don't know…"

A nurse come busting in, turning to Edward, "Are you family?" she eyes him up.

"He's my husband." I pipe up, "I didn't call for you." I sigh.

"I did." Edward whispers, "Bella, honey. You've been out of it for days." The nurse squeezes the Saline into back, it rushes into my hair. She takes my blood pressure.

"You're blood pressure is a little high. And you're vitals are good."

"The doctor will be in to talk you and the police if you're up to it. Alone." She glares at Edward.

"Fine." I mutter. I wish the bitch nurse would leave. She turns on her white nurse shoes and puffs out the door.

I slip over on the bed, and pat the space beside me, "Please."

Edward slips in the bed beside me, I rest my head on his chest, "I'm glad you're here."

He kisses my head, "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

I look up at him and smirk, "Actually No.. Why is that?"

Edward smiles, "Morphine."

A doctor enters the room, "Miss Swan, Good to see you up and about."

"Bella, Please." I turn to face him.

"Now you have broken your nose, and have a few abrasions, a couple of broken ribs. And we had to put in a chest tube to inflate your lung." He flashes a light in my eyes, "Follow the light with you're eyes."

I follow the light, wanting to roll my eyes.

"Good, Pupils are equal and reactive to light. Now Miss Swan. I'm going to end to ask you a few questions. Are you okay with that?" He stills down on the stool beside my bed.

"That's fine. Does Edward have to leave?" I squeeze his hand.

Edward kisses my head again.

"No, not if you don't want him to. But he's going to have to stay quiet. And not influence the answer." He says, eyeing Edward up.

Edward runs his hand through his hair, "I won't say a word."

"Miss Swan, have you had sex in the last 72 hours?"

"Jake wouldn't do that to me." I snap. Edward wraps his arm around me.

"Miss Swan, Please." The doctor sighs.

"Yes. I have." I pinch the bridge of my nose. I habit I'd picked up from Edward.

"With Edward?"

"Yes." I say, quietly.

"Mr Cullen. We'll need sample of your DNA for rule out."

"Fine." Edward sighs.

"We already done a pelvic on you when you first came. And we found semen in you're vaginal canal. And some bruising on your thighs. And we just want to rule out a rape."

"Can we stop please? Jacob would never rape me. He's a lot of things. But he's not a rapist." I snap, "I can't do this."

Edward slips off the bed, "Doctor Carter. Please?"

"All right, Miss Swan. Get some rest."

"Thanks." I close my eyes.

Edward closes the door behind him. He comes back to the bed, and crawls in beside me, pulling the covers over us.

"Jacob's not a rapist." I whisper to Edward. "You believe that don't you."

Edward looks down at me, his green eyes dull and tried, "It doesn't matter what I believe, Love. Let's get some sleep."

"He's not." I instead, snuggling inclose beside Edward.

* * *

><p>I hope the wait wasn't too long. More to come. Let Me know what you think :)<p>

**Tumblr : akissfromtheundead**


	15. You've Been Saved

Bella's the girlfriend of Jacob Black, Singer of the Wolf Pack. Travelling on Warped Tour Bella meets Soloist Edward Cullen. Stuck in a loveless relationship, running from abuse and fear. Is Edward the one to fix Bella? Abuse and broken Love. All Human. Rockward & Rockella.

Disclaimer : I own nothing Twilight Related. All credits to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>CH 15: You've Been Saved :<strong>

I wake up alone and wondering where the fuck I am. Right the hospital. Remind me to send you a thank you card to Jacob.

"Miss Swan, are you awake?" Dr Carter is walking into the door, with a different nurse then the bitch from last night.

I sit up, sigh, "Where's Edward." My head feels like someone's kicked it in. I press my hand to my forehead, feeling some 4 by 4 bandages.

"Does your head hurt, Sweetie?" the nurse, looks down at me smiling. "Why don't we give her something for that?" she looks at Dr Carter.

He nods, "Fine. 4 milligrams of aspirin."

She changes the IV bag again, and fills the needle injecting it into the tubing for the IV.

"Well Miss Swan. We have the results of your test. You weren't raped, and you don't have any STI's."

I nod, "Right, do you want a fucking prize or something." I snap, rolling my eyes. "My ex boyfriend beats the shit out of me and everyone thinks that he raped me as well. Jacob's a lot of things but he's not a monster."

Edward enters the room right at that moment. The look on his face breaks my heart. He covers it up so fast with a smile, "Morning, Love. I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks, Edward." I smile, sadly at him.

"Well the police want to talk to you as well, Miss Swan."

"Well I have nothing to say to them. I don't fucking care." I close my eyes, leaning back into the pillows."

DR CARTER TO THE ER! DR CARTER TO THE ER! The intercom calls out.

"Excuse me." He rushes out of the room.

Edward places the food down on the rolling tray beside my bed.

"I'm Heidi by the way." the blonde nurse says, smiling at me. She holds out her hand to me. I grab it, noticing that my knuckles are swollen and bruised, "This my boyfriend Edward." I motion to Edward.

She grins at Edward, "Ohh, well already met. I was the one who sent him for food. The food here is terrible." She winks, "Ill be back to check on you later, Bella."

"Thanks, Heidi." I mutter, looking at Edward. He smiles at Heidi.

He glances over at me, "Bella, you need to eat."

I shove the tray away, "I don't need to fucking eat, Edward. Would you please just talk to me, fuck!" I scream at him.

He slams his fist down, making me finch, "What the fuck do you want to say, Bella? HUH? He beats you, nearly to death. And you still defend him. Are you still in love with him is that it?"

"Edward, don't be crazy." I reach for his hand. He jerks away like I'm on fire, "I'm crazy? Are you fucking kidding me. Bella I love you. I want to love you but I can't do this if you are going to ignore the fact that you are battered."

"I don't know what you want from me." I whisper, pulling my knees close to my chest. "I'm so scared. I don't know what to do."

"I want you to see that I'm right here in front of you and that I love you. And that I'm not the bad guy here. I'm not your father, I'm not Jacob." He whispers, leaning in close to my face.

I press my forehead against his. "I love you too." I whisper.

* * *

><p>As I look back at those years. Living in the fear that I was going to be beat to death or killed for that matter. I did report what Jacob did to me. He laid in jail until trial. Sentenced to a year, got out early 5 months for good behaviour. Last I heard he was living in a trailer with his new wife. I'm at peace with what he did to me. I don't forgive him and I don't understand why he did. I'm only at peace with it. I won't let the memories haunt my dreams. I'm so thankful that I ran into Edward that faithful day. I would've never made it to where I am now. I would probably be dead. I wouldn't have married Edward. He saved my life. He let me sign.<p>

**_The End._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks For Reading and Leaving your wonderful reviews. :)<em>**

**Tumblr : akissfromtheundead**


End file.
